All Down Hill From Here
by StarAngel Caelum SunSoar
Summary: [completed]It's not easy living up to your reputation at school. Ice Queen indeed, she muttered, they don't know me, I'm not some whore Not with jealous people out to get you, or when you're falling for your enemy. Falling really hard. KOC BOC JOC TOC
1. 1, 2 Step

All Down Hill from Here

By: SCS

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade. I own Silver Rye and her family. And just for the purpose of this story, Silver and Aki hate each other's guts and are step-siblings.

Amy is owned by AngelDranger!

Chapter 1 **1,2 Step**

Life was a fickle. And people are proof of that. Silver Rye leaned her back against a tree. Her earphones on and blasting music, her mouth moved singing the words to the current song playing. Her eyes were closed hiding the color from the worldHer black hair swayed as she moved her head. She had been forced to wash out her silver tips and she was pissed off to no end at that. This wasn't her; she wasn't Silver Rye without her silver's tips. A disgusted snarl twisted her mouth as she changed tones for the new song.

_Ladies and gentlemen,  
Ladies and gentlemen,  
this is a Jazze Phizal (Jazze Phizal) product shizzle,  
Missy (Missy),  
The princess is here,  
(She's here) Ciara, This beat is  
_

Slowly her eyes opened and she watched a car zoom right in front of a girl. The strangest shades of gray dominated her eyes. She watched as the girl snipped at whoever was sitting in the car. Silver took in her purple hair and pink eyes. Nice was that word that bounced into her mind. She watched as the girl got into the Infiniti FX45 and drove off.

_  
Automatic supersonic hypnotic funky fresh,  
Work my body so melodic,  
This beat flows right through my chest,  
Everybody ma and pappy came to party,  
Grab somebody, Work your body, work your body,  
Let me see you 1,2 step  
_

Which reminded her…she had school too. Silver tilted her head back and caught sight of her older twin, Aki, staring down at her. His eyes were like amber ice shards. Silver growled coldly and flipped him off. This wasn't the brother she knew and had. And she was the little sister he knew and had. She was pretty sure this 'new start' wasn't going to work out. Or…her lips twisted upward again as she bent down and picked up her black backpack…she could turn this school upside down.

__

Rock it, don't stop it,  
Everybody get on the floor,  
Wake the party up,  
We about to get it on,  
(Let me see ya'll)  
1,2 step,  
(I love it when ya'll)  
1,2 step  
(Everybody)  
1,2 step,  
We about to get it on,  
This beat is  


She fished out her keys to the house from a random pocket in her black cargo pants. It was a mystery how she ever found her stuff. Silver walked over to the large garage of cars her father keep and stashed her key in one of the many dark corners. She looked at the rack of keys that ran from top to bottom. ' Rich indeed.' She thought dryly. If her father ever spent any of his money to help out her mother…Silver wouldn't be here. She wouldn't be in this country, in this state, in this town, on this street, and in this fucking house. Unknown to her, Aki stood behind her and heard ever word she muttered out.

****

_Outrageous so contagious make you crave it,  
(Jazze made it),  
So retarded, top charted,  
Ever since the day I started,  
Strut my stuff,  
And yes I flaunt it,  
Goodies make the boys jump on it  
(Jump on it),  
No I can't control myself,  
Now let me do my 1,2 step  
_

" Watch what you say_ sister_," Silver whirled around to glare at Aki. His mass of fired colored hair was messy and made him look dark and mysterious. Silver often wondered if that was the reason for all the girls that threw themselves at his feet for. Twins they might be…but friendly at all…no. Rivalry marked every step of their way. Sure their father, Alex Rye, was the same, but their mothers were far from. " I think you should appreciate what my father has done for you…if he hadn't taken you in…well lets just say we wouldn't what to find out." A cruel smile twisted his lips.

_  
Rock it, don't stop it,  
Everybody get on the floor,  
Wake the party up,  
We about to get it on,  
(Let me see ya'll)  
1,2 step,  
(I love it when ya'll)  
1,2 step  
(Everybody)  
1,2 step,  
We about to get it on,  
This beat is  
(We goin'to step it like this. oooohwee)_

Silver picked out the key to the black BMW Z4 and ignore the jib that torn right into her heart. Aki new how to play the game; he always had and he always won. Aki walks over and plucked the keys from her hand and got into the car. Silver growled and picked to the keys for the Nissan 350Z. She stopped at Aki's rolled down window. " You know you're turning more and more into grandfather as we speak." Silver was bent down with both hands on the door and watched as he lifted his burning gaze into her dull ones.

_  
It don't matter to me,  
We can dance slow  
(Ladies and gentlemen),  
Whichever way the beats drop,  
Our bodies will go  
(I like this ah),  
So swing it over here,  
Mr. DJ,  
(Hey, Hey),  
And we will, we will rock you up  
It don't matter to me,  
We can dance slow  
(Dance slow yeah),  
Whichever way the beats drop,  
Our bodies will go,  
So swing it over  
here, Mr. DJ,  
(Ladies and gentlemen),  
And we will, we will rock you,  
Lets shake_

" Never associate me with that man." Aki's frosty tone was enough to warn anyone away from him. Silver merely stood up and got into her car. Their father walked in and watched them with wary eyes.

" Silver…I'm not sure your mother-" Silver leaned out of the car window and gave him a huge smile.

" Don't worry dad, mom's not around to care." Alex sighed as stared as his two children. On some weird twist of fate, both had been born on the same day, just two minutes apart. One to Alyssa Lorne and the other to his wife Natalie Peterson, he hadn't meant to bring Silver into his world…in fact he hadn't wanted her at all. (Just for the sake of this story they hate each other and are half siblings.) But once he had sat eyes on the teenage girl at Alyssa's funeral…he just simply loved her.

_  
I shake it like Jell-O,  
And make the boys say hello,  
Cause they know I'm rockin' the beat  
(Rocking the beat),  
I know you heard about a lot of great MC's,  
But they ain't got nothing on me (nothing on me),  
Because I'm 5 foot 2,  
I wanna dance with you,  
And I'm sophisticated fun,  
I eat filet mignon,  
And I'm nice and young,  
Best believe I'm number one  
(Whoa)  
_

Aki snorted in disgust as she watched his father and Silver interact. This was one of the many reasons he hated his half-sister. She stole what was his. Alex was his father, never hers. She took the only thing he ever valued. Aki clutched the stirring wheel so hard that his knuckles turned white. Aki watched as they talked, Silver did nothing but hurt his father.** His.** She hurt him with her snipping and silent hints that it was Alex's fault for Alyssa's death.

_  
Rock it, don't stop it,  
Everybody get on the floor,  
Wake the party up,  
We about to get it on,  
(Let me see ya'll)  
1,2 step,  
(I love it when ya'll)  
1,2 step  
(Everybody)  
1,2 step,  
We about to get it on,  
This beat is  
_

Alex smiled softly at his younger daughter. Her eyes sparkled as she mocked him. Alex didn't take it into his heart Silver was…well Silver. She'd mock someone until they cried, but never truly meant it or at the very least he hoped not. He picked up the keys to his Porsche Boxster S and walked past Aki to reach his car. " Aki." He bent down to look at his son. Aki slowly turned his bitter eyes to look at his father. Alex sighed and reached over to ruffle Aki's hair like when he was little " Watch out for your sister and try and be nice to her, it her first days at school."

_Rock it, don't stop it,  
Everybody get on the floor,  
Wake the party up,  
We about to get it on,  
(Let me see ya'll)  
1,2 step,  
(I love it when ya'll)  
1,2 step  
(Everybody)  
1,2 step,  
We about to get it on,  
This beat is_

Aki jerked a nod and started his car. Silver was already gone and Alex sighed again. Aki tore down the street after his sister. Damn her, damn her for entering his life, damn her for even being born. A sneer drew back his lips as he glared at the road. Watch out for her…She was a fucking baby, she could take care of herself. He slowed down when he realized he was pushing 50 on the road.

Aki pulled into a parking space at Wattan High School. Silver was leaning against the car watching him quietly. No mockery was present and Aki sneered again. " Save it Silver." He pushed past her and walked over to his group of friends.

_  
This is for the hearing impaired,  
A Jazze Phazel production, (oooohweee), (oooohwee)_

Silver stared after her brother. What was wrong with him? She snorted softly and lifted her backpack higher onto her shoulder. She looked around for Aki and found him gone. The least he could have done was show her where the office was. She thought dryly. She let out a self-suffering sigh and shoved her way throw the thug of people.

She tapped her fingers against the plastic top of the desk with a bored look on her face. " The principal will see you now." 10 minutes later Silver was out and bounding down the hall.

Time for operation bring down. She though smugly and hummed softly as she twirled her combo, and it was going to be fun.

Sorry, I deleted this story by accident AND I AM SO PISSED OFF!

I just had to write it! It's a spin off from AngelDranger's awesome story, under the same title. All Down Hill from Here! GO.READ.IT.

Without wax,

SCS


	2. Fly

Chapter 2 **Fly**

Silver stared out the window of her 5th period class, just 2 more periods to go she reminded herself and sighed. She bent her head down to take the note the teacher had written. The door was suddenly flung open and Aki walked in. The teacher looked up with a sigh and pushed her glasses up, " Please Aki, be to class on time." 4 other boys walked in behind him.

" I'm sorry Ms. Person," Aki cooed and Silver gagged mentally, " we kinda got caught up in other stuff." Silver surveyed the other guys. They were all tall and good looking, go figures. She snorted, Aki's group…what were they dubbed as…oh yes the Sex group or something like that.

She swore she heard the teacher swoon. The girls that sat around Silver sighed. " It's Aki just the sexiest out of them all?" " No way, Johnny rules them all out." " Johnny? Please Tala is the hottest." " None of them even stand a chance against Kai." " I think Enrique's cute." Silver grimaced as they collapsed into giggles. The 5 boys made their way over to sit near her.

_Any moment, everything can change,  
Feel the wind on your shoulder,  
For a minute, all the world can wait,  
Let go of your yesterday.  
_

" How you holding up?" Aki whispered over. Silver rolled her eyes and flatly ignored him. She heard a, " Man she's your sister?" Her eyes flicked over and looked at the red head. Which one was he? Oh yeah Johnny. Tala the other red head looked her over with a single sweep.

" She's kinda cute." Aki scowled and punched Tala in the shoulder. " You can do better man." Silver scowled mentally and peeked at kai and Enrique to see what they had to say about her. Kai just seemed to ignore everything around him and Enrique threw her a lopsided grin that Silver kind of liked.

_Can you hear it calling?  
Can you feel it in your soul?  
Can you trust this longing?  
And take control,  
Fly over up the part of you that wants to hide away  
You can shine,  
Forget about the reasons why you cant in life,  
And start to try, cause it's your time,  
Time to fly.  
_

Enrique, who sat behind her leaned forward and tapped her shoulder. " Hey…looks like your holding up pretty good." Silver didn't turn and just nodded her head. The door was thrown open once again.

" Sorry we're late!" Two girls and one guy rushed in. Silver glanced up and stared, it was that purple haired and pink-eyed girl. Kai opened one eyes and snorted.

" Go figures your late Makaio." She turned and glared at him.

" Oh fuck off Hiwatari." The teacher cleared her throat and stared pointedly at Amy.

" Amy, Danny, and Rebecca, sit." The three scrambled to their seats.

Amy sat in front of Silver and turned around, " So you're the new girl." The two looked at each other, " Nice to have you around." She held up her hand and Silver shook it. Aki's scowl deepened.

" Great she just hooked up with Amy," Aki muttered.

_All your worries, leave them somewhere else,  
Find a dream you can follow,  
Reach for something, when there's nothing left,  
And the world's feeling hollow.  
_

Enrique shrugged, " What's so bad about that?" Aki shook his head and growled softly. Johnny tapped his arm. " Don't worry man…it isn't like she's going to get anywhere."

Tala nodded his head with a frown, " Remind me again why you hate her so much that we're going to make her life a living hell…not that I mind." Aki growled again and didn't say anything. Tala shook his head, " you've got issues." Kai grunted. " Cause it's all about power."

_Can you hear it calling?  
Can you feel it in your soul?  
Can you trust this longing?  
And take control,  
Fly over up the part of you that wants to hide away  
You can shine,  
Forget about the reasons why you cant in life,  
And start to try, cause it's your time,  
Time to fly._

Amy, Silver, Rebecca, and Danny sat on the field of the school. " Wow…I really pity you, sister to that jerk?" Silver nodded and too a bit out of her sandwich. She licked her fingers after she finished and watched Kai, Tala, Aki, Johnny, and Enrique blade.

" Is it a crime to blade?" Silver wondered out loud. Amy followed her gaze and snorted. " They think it is." Silver ran her hand through her plain black hair.

" What if we created a team?" Rebecca shook her head, " Girls around here don't blade."

Danny broke in, " I think it's an awesome idea, Wattan High needs some changes anyway." Amy and Silver shared a devil like look.

" You blade?"

_And we're you're down and feel alone,  
And want to run away,  
Trust yourself and don't give up,_**  
**You know you better than anyone else,**  
**

Aki stumbled into his house. It was dark signally that everyone was asleep in the house and such. Suddenly someone flicked on a light. Aki lifted his hand to shadow his eyes. Drinking that much wasn't suck a good idea. Silver sat in a chair, completely at home with a dark look on her face. " You're drunk." She stated the obvious." Aki stumbled over and sunk down at her feet.

" Seems like it." He rested his head in her lap. Silver stiffened, what the hell? One moment he was all, " This is your fault that is your fault." And the next he was all Hug me? Aki's breath evened out and Silver just stared down at him. " Ok, this is officially creepy." Silver muttered and dragged him onto a couch. " And he's so damn heavy."

As she stood to go Aki latched onto her hand. " Don't leave me." Silver stared down at him, he was dreaming, she realized. Silver gave her hand a tug but Aki just tightened his grip.

_  
Any moment, everything can change,  
Feel the wind on your shoulder,  
For a minute, all the world can wait,  
Let go of your yesterday,_

Silver sighed and settled down next to him. She wasn't sure what to think, Aki was too complicated she decided. " Tell me Silver," Silver jumps 10 feet into the air at his voice. She looked over at him. His eyes were half lidded and misted over. " Yup still drunk," she murmured. " Tell you what?" she grunted.

Aki blinked slowly, " Where were you?" Silver blinked slowly too completely confused again. " You mean when my mother died?" Aki nodded like a child and Silver just began to talk.**  
**_  
Fly over up the part of you that wants to hide away  
You can shine,  
Forget about the reasons why you cant in life,  
And start to try,  
Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,  
And start to try, cause it's your time,  
Time to fly._**  
**

" I was…away. She never wanted me around I suppose I was too much of a nuisance. I was glad to stay away anyway. She always had some guy over. Anyway I stayed at school, anything to stay away from her. You see I was a mistake…" Silver rumbled off, skipping over detail she didn't think was necessary. After she stopped, she saw Aki was asleep again. She stood up and was pulled back down. Shit, she forget to tell him to let go of her.

**  
**_Any moment, everything can change._

Silver sat down with a sigh and leaned against the couch. This was going to be one long night she thought tiredly. She turned her amused gaze to Aki, and he was going to have fucking hangover tomorrow.

With that satisfied thought as payback for this dreadful night she fell into an uneasy slumber.

**Thank you for all who reviewed again, since the story got deleted, I'll try to repost the chapters as soon as possible. However, I'd like at least** _2_** reviews for each chapter, because I still need the input for my future chapters. Thank you once again.**

**Please read and review.**

**Without wax,**

**SCS**


	3. All The Things I've Done

**_Chapter 3 _**_All the thing's I've done_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I forgot to do these. But hell. who needs them, people now you don't own beyblade! Ok well I'm doing this just once, I don't own beyblade, just my own characters. I don't own any of the songs either!**

**Silver (c) SCS**

**Amy (c) AngelDranger**

**Kayra (c) Blaze-Draconia**

**Kyo (c) Ookami-Kohai **

_All characters here belong to their own creators. NO STEALING EITHER WAY! If you have anything to pick with these characters, take it up with the owners. But remember, we're a tight group, you pick a bone with one of us...you pick a bone with all of us!_

_Well enjoy!_

* * *

" I DIDN'T DO IT!" Silver screamed at her stepmother Natalie. Natalie sighed and rubbed her temples. She hated this girl. " Silver be quite, you'll wake the neighbors." Silver scowled at Natalie, " They are awake, it's 3:50 in the fucking afternoon." Natalie slammed the vase of flowers down.

" Do not use that language in my house." Silver stared at the vase with a blank expression. " You might want to let go now." Natalie glanced down at her prized vase and let out a shriek, she had broken it. Silver turned and walked out.

_When there's nowhere else to run  
Is there room for one more son  
One more son  
If you can hold on  
If you can hold on, hold on  
I wanna stand up, I wanna let go  
You know, you know - no you don't, you don't  
I wanna shine on in the hearts of men  
I want a meaning from the back of my broken hand  
_

" Damn it man you look like shit." Aki groaned and turned to Brooklyn is best friend who had just returned from his vacation in Russia. " You would too Brooklyn, so shut up." Brooklyn shrugged as they caught up with Kai, Tala, Enrique, and Johnny.

" So," Tala stretched, " What about that sister of yours?" Aki shrugged, mentally going over what happened last night. Something happened that night, something akin to bonding, Aki supposed.

Kai glanced at his watched, " Shit I have to pick up Amy." Kai walked over to his Infiniti and drove off.

" You have a sister?"

_  
Another head aches, another heart breaks  
I am so much older than I can take  
And my affection, well it comes and goes  
I need direction to perfection, no, no, no, no  
_

Silver sat with Amy going over a list of names. " Amy, are you sure about this?" Amy rolled her eyes and checked off some names. " Oh come on Silver, getting cold feet?" Silver sighed and dumped green paint into a bucket. " I have a very bad feeling about this."

_  
Help me out  
Yeah, you know you got to help me out  
Yeah, oh don't you put me on the black burner  
you know you got to help me out  
_

Amy smirked, " You have a bad feeling for everything." She tied string to the bucket handle and tied the other end to a beam. Silver sighed and jumped down to add feathers to another bucket. " Whom are we playing this trick on again?" Silver placed a skateboard a couple feet away from the buckets and Amy drizzled oil in a trail to the buckets. " Hiwatari."

Silver turned and handed Amy spray cans, " Why?" Amy smirked and shook the can and ruined Kai's locker completely.

_  
And when there's nowhere else to run  
is there room for one more son  
these changes ain't changing me  
the cold-hearted boy I used to be  
_

" Cause he's always late to pick me up." Silver raised her eyebrow and wisely kept quiet. " Amy, Kai's here." The two girls scurried around the corner to see what happened. However instead of just Kai walking down the hall, the entire group was.

" Oh shit." Silver hissed. Amy covered Silver mouth and both watched.

_  
Yeah, you know you got to help me out_

" Why is it so quiet?" Johnny stopped and looked around. The boys stopped and stared at the skateboard in the middle of the hallway.

Aki looked around, " Something's not right here." Kai walked over and picked up the board. " It's that Tyson's?" Tala pointed out. As Tala walked over, he stepped on the oil and knocked into Kai, who slipped as well. Brooklyn stood off to the side and watched with his hands jammed in his pockets.

Silver winced as the paint spilled down, followed by the honey, and lastly the feathers. " We are so dead Amy."

_Yeah, oh don't you put me on the black burner  
You know you got to help me out  
You're gonna bring yourself down  
Yeah, you're gonna bring yourself down  
Yeah, you're gonna bring yourself down _

Amy swallowed two and the two girls stepped out like they had just walked around the corner. " What happened here?" Silver stood behind Amy with a smirk. The boys untangled themselves and glared at the two. However in their state, they looked like clowns more than murderous.

Both girls couldn't keep their faces straight and collapsed into laughter. They were keeping each other from falling to the floor. They were laughing so hard that tears gathered in the corners of their eyes.

Aki growled, " Shut up." Both shut up as best as they could. 

I got soul, but I'm not a soldier  
I got soul, but I'm not a soldier  
...

Silver covered her mouth and nearly choked on her effort to stop. Amy wasn't fairing any better. " You should stop now." Silver looked up and over at Brooklyn. She glanced over at Kai, Tala, Johnny, and Aki and poked Amy. Both shut up and looked at anything but them.

Yeah, you know you got to help me out  
Yeah, oh don't you put me on the black burner  
You know you got to help me out  
You're gonna bring yourself down  
You're gonna bring yourself down  
Yeah, oh don't you put me on the black burner  
Yeah, you're gonna bring yourself down

The boys threw each other devious looks and pulled their shirts over their head. Silver made a face and looked away. She caught Amy staring at Kai's chest. " Amy?" Amy jerked the other direction, her face red.

_  
Over and out, last call for sin  
While everyone's lost, the battle is won  
With all these things that I've done  
All these things that I've done  
If you can hold on  
If you can hold on_

" You're grounded until farther notice," Silver splattered as she sat in her father's office. " But-" " no buts, off to your room, and I'm serious Silver, destroying school property, I didn't think you had it in you. And you aren't allowed out the house, only on school days and you are to be home right after school."

Silver peeked out from under her bangs at Natalie and seethed at her barely concealed happy face. " Bitch." she muttered and got to her feet. She rushed out of Alex's office and into her room.

" We'll see about that."

* * *

**Author's Corner:**

**Well here's the next chapter. I hope for those who haven't read it enjoyed it and for those who have read it, found that it cleared up a lot. **6 **reviews and I'll post the next. Oh and I'm not answering reviews here, since I'm posting the next chapter write after this! Click the bottom!**

**Without wax,**

**SCS**

* * *

_This story is copyrighted to StarAngel Caelum SunSoar. All rights hereby reported to her and her alone. Stealing is not tolerated. _


	4. My December

**Chapter 4 **_My December_

Time flew past at Wattan High. Days became, weeks and finally months. The school had become a battlefield between Kai, Brooklyn, Tala, Johnny, and Aki against Silver, Amy, Kyo, and Kayra. The two girls, Kyo and Kayra, were a newly addition to the school and they had formed a girls beyblading team, the Soul Saviors.

Silver yawned and stretched. She was still grounded and it had been four months now. She sat on in her chair, spinning around and around, waiting for her friends to get on MSN.

_This is my December  
This is my time of the year  
This is my December  
This is all so clear  
This is my December  
This is my snow covered home  
This is my December  
This is me alone  
_

A ring like tone signaled she had a message. Silver frowned, Amy, Kayra, and Kyo weren't due home for another hour. She clicked on her list and stared at the unfamiliar name. **Zeus-King of the Gods **Silver chuckled ' ok, a boy.' She clicked on her message box and waited for him to type.

**Zeus-King of the Gods:** Heard you were grounded.

**Dark-wolf-angel: **Old news.

**Zeus-King of the Gods: **(laughs) yeah I know, how longs has it been 4 months?

**Dark-wolf-angel: **(frowns) who are you?

**Zeus-King of the Gods: **Be patient

**Zeus-King of the Gods: **You'll find out in time

**Dark-wolf-angel: **did I mention I'm not patient?

**Zeus-King of the Gods: **you didn't have to, I know

**Dark-wolf-angel: **I've had enough, either you tell me who you are or…

**Zeus-King of the Gods: **or?

**Dark-wolf-angel:** Screw you.

**Dark-wolf-angel signed off at 3:05**

**  
**_And I  
Just wish that  
I didn't feel  
Like there was  
Something I missed  
And I  
Take back all  
The things I said  
To make you  
Feel like that  
And I  
Just wish that  
I didn't feel  
Like there was  
Something I missed  
And I  
Take back all the  
Things I said to you  
_

Silver chewed at her fingernails. Who was he? She clicked on her buddy list and say he too had logged off, no doubt laughing at her. She thought with a frown. Suddenly and email popped up. Silver sighed and clicked on it.

_Meet me at the bridge at night._

Silver frowned and stared at the email. He was insane, he already knew she was ground and asked her to meet him, a total stranger? She made up her mind.

_  
And I give it all away  
Just to have somewhere  
To go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone  
To come home to  
_

" Aki I don't like this," Brooklyn grumbled and looked over at his best friend. Sometimes he even questioned the sanity of Aki. Aki was brilliant, they all were, if they were expected to run the family business after college.

Aki turned with a murderous grin, " Come on Brooklyn it'll be fun, it isn't like you're really going to fall in love with her."

Tala shook his head, " I agree with Brooklyn, why should hurt her like that?"

" Oh come on, like she's even going to fall for Brooklyn," Johnny pointed out, " Brooklyn's not good enough for her, none of us are." Kai sighed and paid half of his attention to the conversation around him.

Aki tapped his chin, " Make me wonder is she's lesbian…"

_  
This is my December  
These are my snow covered dreams  
This is me pretending  
This is all I need  
_

Silver stretched and got out of her seat. She glanced at the clock, it was almost 10, she sighed, ok what hurt would it do? She tossed on her jacket and opened her door to the balcony, facing the Rye's pool. She glanced over the side to make sure no one was there and swung over the side, using the vines to climb down. She scaled the fence and walked down to the bridge near the park. Silver missed the face that watched her from another window.

_  
And I  
Just wish that  
I didn't feel  
Like there was  
Something I missed  
And I  
Take back all  
The things I said  
To make you feel like that  
And I  
Just wish that  
I didn't feel  
Like there was  
Something I missed  
And I  
Take back all the things  
I said to you  
_

A dark shadow shifted back and forth, wondering for the umpteenth time why he was here. He turned around and spotted Silver. " So I came," she stood in from on him with her hands on her hips, " are you going to tell me who you are?" Brooklyn smiled, hell no way. The shadow's covered him completely. He smirked and leaned over, planting a harsh kiss on her lips and disappearing.

" What the…" Silver murmured.

_  
And I give it all away  
Just to have  
Somewhere to go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone  
To come home to  
_

Silver walked in a daze the next morning at school. " Silver, what's the matter?" Kyo caught up with her. Silver blinked out of her daze and turned, " Kyo, call me insane…but I think I'm in love." Kyo snorted and brought down in to giggles.

" You're insane." Silver nodded her head; yes she was insane for loving and insane guy. Maybe she should just go home and call up her psychologist. Aki smirked as the two girls past.

" What did you do to her Brooklyn?" Brooklyn shrugged and stared after her.

_  
This is my December  
This is my time of the year  
This is my December  
This is all so clear  
_

Kayra tapped her pencil against her desk and stared off into space. " Kayra!" She jolted up and glared at the teacher. " What?" The teacher sighed and shook her head. " Please pay attention Ms. Neris." Enrique poked her, " Ignore her, she's not worth your attention." Kayra blinked slowly, a lady's man huh? She tossed his a swift glace and returned to daydreaming.

_  
And I give it all away  
Just to have somewhere  
To go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone  
To come home to  
_

Amy walked down the hall, carrying paint buckets for the art club. She was suddenly yanked into an empty classroom. " What the fuck Hiwatari!" She snarled at Kai. Kai spared her a glance. " Keep Silver away from Brooklyn." With that he was out the door. Amy scowled and glared at the two-toned hair teen, who the hell did he think he was? She ignored the thumping if her heart, it wasn't panic as she named it…it was something else.

**  
**_And I give it all away  
Just to have somewhere  
To go to  
Give it all away  
To have someone  
To come home to_

Kyo stared over at Tyson. What a pig, she thought and watched as he shoved food into his mouth, like it was the last time he would ever eat. But she respected him for his blading skill anyway. " Slow down Ty," Max Tate tried to smooth his best buddy out. Tyson either didn't hear him or ignored him, he just speeded up with his shoveling.

Max tossed Kyo a hopeless look. Kyo laughed and returned to doing her homework.

* * *

**Author's Corner:**

**Like, dislike, semi like? Give me some input please. Like what to change, what to keep, ANYTHING! Like I said in the last chapter, **6 **reviews and I post. It's not that hard to do people. Just take some time out of your day to read this pathetic story and write something.No a flame please!**

**Thank you fo those who reviewed, I lubber you all and you are all awesome people!**

**Without wax,**

**SCS**

**

* * *

**_This story is copyrighted to StarAngel Caelum SunSoar. All rights hereby reported to her and her alone. Stealing is not tolerated. _


	5. Runaway

Chapter 5 **Runaway**

Amy, Kyo, Kayra, and Silver sat around in a room, talking about their Art project. But the only thing was, this room was in Kai's house, and when you were in Kai's house it meant evil boys trying to kill you at every turn. Silver stood up, " Amy where's the bathroom."

" Down the hall."

_Graffiti decorations  
Under a sky of dust  
A constant wave of tension  
On top of broken trust  
The lessons that you taught me  
I learn were never true  
Now I find myself in question  
(They point the finger at me again)  
Guilty by association  
(You point the finger at me again)  
_

Silver walked down softly and passed Kai's room and stopped because she heard the mentioning of her name. " Are you sure Brooklyn?" " Jeeze Aki, you're the one who told me to do it, I'd think I'd know if Silver knew it was me talking to her over MSN." Silver froze and the dreading of the worse came to her.

Amy had warned her of Brooklyn, saying something that Kai told her and Silver's had just brushed it off. She bit her lip and listened on. " Remember Brooklyn dump her at the dance next week."

She heard Brooklyn's sarcastic answer, " Of course Lord Aki, Silver doesn't know it's me and I'll tell her and dump her on the same night, satisfied?" Silver's bit back the growl and walked into the bathroom.

_  
I wanna run away  
Never say goodbye  
I wanna know the truth  
Instead of wondering why  
I wanna know the answers  
No more lies  
I wanna shut the door  
And open up my mind  
_

She looked up into the mirror and stared at the pale girl staring back at her. Limp black hair, she hadn't dyed it back yet, dull wolfish gray eyes, and the pale skin of someone dieing. Disgust welled up in her and Sasatnehiel clawed to get out. She crushed down the demonic bitbeast within her and instantly grabbed the Alexiel necklace that always hung from her neck. A silver pentagram with an amethyst stone in the middle shaped like a teardrop.

Tears welled up in her eyes and she blinked them back too. Bile rose in her throat and she threw up. Brooklyn and Aki's word ran through her mind, mocking her. She wiped her mouth and cleaned herself up.

_  
Paper bags and angry voices  
Under a sky of dust  
Another wave of tension  
Has more than filled me up  
All my talk of taking action  
These words were never true  
Now I find myself in question  
(They point the finger at me again)  
Guilty by association  
(You point the finger at me again)  
_

She walked out the door and passed the group of boys without sending them a glance, like she always did. Her gaze however wondered over to Kai. He stared at her and she nodded her head, a clear indication of thank you. Kai inclined his head back and Silver rushed into the room her teammate's occupied and cried her heart out.

_I wanna run away  
Never say goodbye  
I wanna know the truth  
Instead of wondering why  
I wanna know the answers  
No more lies  
I wanna shut the door  
And open up my mind_**  
**

Kayra seethed and tried to comfort Silver. It was a low trick and obviously hurt Silver a lot. She and Silver had formed a bond that none of the other Soul Saviors had. Their similarities bonded them. Both were more made than born, both had a demonic bitbeast in them, both had angel bitbeast that could go into 'Dark' form. " Come on Silver, come on train for our tag team." Silver looked up with a smile and the girls rushed out of the house.

**  
**_I'm gonna run away and never say goodbye  
(gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away)  
I'm gonna run away and never wonder why  
(gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away)  
I'm gonna run away and open my mind  
(gonna run away/mind gonna run away gonna run away/mind mind gonna run away mind gonna run away/mind gonna run away gonna run away gonna run away/mind)  
_

Brooklyn sat in front of his computer with a frown; Silver wasn't on MSN, that wasn't normal. He leaned back and rubbed his eyes, he wasn't going to tell anyone, certainly not Aki, that he had developed a feeling for Silver. He met a side, people haven't seen, the witty girl. Not the Ice Queens the school dubbed Silver, Amy, Kyo, and Kayra.

And the least to say, he was intrigued. Brooklyn wished that he hadn't stepped into that bet to begin within. He had a very sinking feeling that this wasn't going to go down well.

_  
I wanna run away  
Never say goodbye  
I wanna know the truth  
Instead of wondering why  
I wanna know the answers  
No more lies  
I wanna shut the door  
And open up my mind  
_

Silver climbed in through her window and grunted as she landed on her hands and knees. Her computer screen flashed that she had mail. Silver walked over and clicked her mouse, she snorted when she saw the mail from Brooklyn. Every mail she deleted, she got a gruesome thought, all involving the sender's death.

**  
**_I wanna run away  
and open up my mind  
I wanna run away  
and open up my mind  
I wanna run away  
and open up my mind  
I wanna run away  
and open up my mind_

" You have no idea what you've got yourself into Aki." She growled and listened as he drove up the driveway and open the door, " You've mine now." Her voice changed into a far more deadly tone and her eyes flashed silver.

* * *

**Author's Corner:**

**A big thanks to all who took some time away from their day to write a review. Beautiful people inside and out. Thank you! I wasn't going to update this story, because I didn't get 7 reviews but that fine with me. 5's good anyway. **

**DiamondMonkey:** Thank you for the review it really meant alot.

**Freezewind:** You know it! I plan on making him suffer, don't worry about it. Come to think of it...I'll tell you on DA!

**Moonshine4352:** No, you're not being rude at all. You're being really helpful! I think you're right, she should have secerts and she has alot of them. If you checked out anyof my other stories with her in them you'll see. But I'll be sure to keep you're advice in mind and put it to use. Thank you!

**Truble: **I really should watch my spelling...I will in the future. Thank you!

**Jani Rieme:** Oo i'd hate to think what would happen if it was her mom...

**_If any of you have song's you'd liek to see in this story, just gove me the band and song and I'll put it in. Thanks! Read and review please!_**

_**

* * *

**This story is copyrighted to StarAngel Caelum SunSoar. All rights hereby reported to her and her alone. Stealing is not tolerated. _


	6. Afternoon Responce

**Chapter 6 **Afternoon Repose

" Ow!" Silver whined, " that hurt." Amy burst out laughing. " I didn't know Silver was such a baby." Kayra joined in, in their teasing. " Yeah even Kyo didn't shout." " HEY!" Kyo whacked Kayra over the head, " I heard that!"

Silver crossed her arms; " I can't help it if I hate tiny needles sticking into my skin and at the same time a guy peering up my skirt!"

_Silent afternoon  
Curtains swept up by a gentle breeze,  
Floating memories  
In hours like these of the days that we share  
_

The girls all wore tank tops and jeans. On their right shoulder was a cotton pad, keeping the new tattoo safe. " OH! COME ON!" Kayra dragged them into a newly opened music store. They flipped through CD after CD laughing amongst themselves at the stuttering counter boys who seemed very taken by Kyo.

_  
Like an ending summer eclipse  
Sweet sun pours in from the window  
And this shadowed room turns into gold  
Out shinning sorrow  
_

The door swung open and the boys walked in. " Great what do we own the pleasure," Kyo mockingly bowed at Amy. They burst out laughing again and Silver pulled the CD she'd been looked for from the slot. The boys watched them and Kayra stuck out her tongue at them. They paid for the CDs and were gone.

_  
In this peace of mind, no apprehensions  
I've found my own - a bright reflection  
Something calm and strong, I can't explain it  
and it's embracing me  
_

Aki stared after them, " Brooklyn?" Brooklyn looked up from the CD he was looking at with a dark look. " Aki it's off." Brooklyn walked out the door. Tala and Kai followed him. Aki glared at Johnny, " well?" Johnny shook his head.

" You really do have issues with her."

_  
I'll wake up to the morning sun here comes another day  
_

Silver looked up when Aki walked in. Her homework was spilled over the table. Aki walked over and shoved her homework sheets off to one side, setting his over the cleared spot. Silver scowled and picked up the roughly shoved off to one side work. She shuffled them and pulled out her CD player.

_  
And somehow know everything will be OK.  
_

Aki watched his sister out of the corner of his eye. She didn't look at him once, just plainly ignored him. Reached over her grabbed one of her earphones and pressed it into his ear. Silver looked over with a scowl, but didn't object. Green Day poured out.

_  
Wind chime, lullabies  
Calling me into my garden  
Where we kissed the seeds to grow and to bloom  
tenderly in the spring  
_

Silver penned her last answer to her science worksheet and stuffed them into a folder. Leaning back in her chair she watch Natalie order he servants around. " How can you stand her?" Aki looked up and over to his mother. Natalie flounced over and kissed Aki's forehead, she sent Silver a glance.

" Get dressed," She ordered Silver, " tonight's the party." Silver glanced down at her jeans and tank top. " What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

_  
Daydreams arise in sunshine's glory  
Midday repose, a simple story  
Something calm and strong, I can't explain it  
and it's embracing me  
_

Natalie turned to regard Silver with a raised eyebrow, " You're indecent." Silver's eyebrow soared and she chocked on the water she had been drinking. Silver pounded her front and got up. Still coughing and sure she had gotten water up her nose; she bounded up the stairs.

Silver ran her hand through her damp hair as she stared at her reflection. She frowned at the long, plain colored hair. Her eye's lit up at and idea. Rummaging through her draw, she pulled out a pair of scissors. Pulled her ankle length hair over her shoulder, she stared and closed her eyes. Lifting the scissors, as if in a trance, she cut.

_  
Past the yearning, I learned to temper my sorrow  
Memories of you; I'll take to tomorrow  
Coz I am glad I awoke to this calmness  
You lead me to  
_

A pail of hair surround Silver. She fingered her knee length hair. " Not bad." She murmured. She reached for the black dress that a maid had set out for her. She fingered the velvet and silk. She sighed and pulled it on. Silver braided her hair into a French braid and walked out of her bathroom.

Again, Silver thought tiredly, she wasn't herself. She didn't belong here. No, she was never born for the dresses, the formality. Sighing she scratched idly at her new tattoo.

Aki walked into her room and Silver looked up and over at him.

_  
In this peace of mind, no apprehensions  
I've found my own - a bright reflection  
Something calm and strong, I can't explain it  
and it's embracing me  
I'll wake up to the morning sun here comes another day  
_

" Ever heard of knocking?" Silver bit out and glared at him. Aki wore a black tux and Silver was sure that's what all the other guys wore. Aki shrugged, " Natalie what's you down stairs now." Silver stared at him; hate radiating off of her. Up until now, she had completely ignored the trick he and Brooklyn had pulled on her.

But his careless tone had been the last straw. " Tell 'Natalie' I won't be attending." Years of training had taught her to keep her temper under control and Silver was going to keep it that way.

Aki shrugged and stared back at his sister. " You're funeral not mine." Silver snarled under her breath and pulled the dressed over her head. Aki turned away with a blush evident on his cheeks.

Silver changed on top speed and turned to have Aki looking at her.

**  
**_And reminisce Love's afternoon repose_

Aki merely watched her, as if nothing in the world really mattered to him. " Is something that matter dear sister?" Silver snapped. Her hand jerked forward, slapped Aki. Aki's head twisted to the opposite side the slap came from. His hair covered his eyes.

" I hate you." Silver said through clutched teeth, tears threatening to spill forth. Sasatnehiel cried from the depth of Silver's soul, yearning to be let out. Silver stomped Sasatnehiel down. She frowned at looked at Aki. He remained in the position Silver frowned harder and opened her balcony door. She climbed over the side and hit the grassy ground of the backyard.

" I really hate you for what you did to me."

* * *

**Author's Corner:**

**Well I updated. I just didn't really like how this whole thing turned out. The story seems so dull, if people could geive me some advice, I'd gladly take it. I feel dull right now, nothing is working out for me. Everytime I do something, it leaves me feeling emptier than every. You don't have to listen to my meaning less bable. 6 reviews this time before updating.**

**Kinkarei:** Thank you for you'r comment. I hope you like the rest of the story, Aki's on and off evil, just a heads up.

**moonshine4352:** Glad you like it so much, here is the next chapter!

**AngelDrange:** Hi, thanks for you'r comment!

**randomdarkangel:** Oh look who decided to join us after this long? Lets rap Aki up in plastic and leave him there?

**Smoke-Angel: **I'm sure alot of people are thankful they aren't Aki, me included. Thanks!

**Read and review.**

**Without wax,**

**SCS**

**

* * *

**

_This story is copyrighted to StarAngel Caelum SunSoar. All rights hereby reported to her and her alone. Stealing is not tolerated. _


	7. She Will Be Loved

Chapter 7 **She Will be Loved**

Silver idly twirled the saltshaker. She hated this, her punishment, which Natalie had come to see, for missing the party. Her head was cradled in her arms and she stared outside of her balcony window. Life wasn't fair. Silver thought dully. Suddenly the door to the room she was in was throw open.

Silver sat up straight and looked into the moss green eyes of Brooklyn. " Oh…it's just you." She settled back into comfortable position, missing Brooklyn's expression.

_Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else  
_

" Silver," Brooklyn paused to look around, " I'm really sorry." Silver snorted. " Tell me when you mean it." She stood up and walked out the door. " Shit."

Kayra walked down the street with her hand tucked in her pant pockets. An eyebrow rose when she saw Enrique waving at her. " Hey Kayra!" Kayra nodded slowly, and looked around and was saticfied that this probally wasn't a prank. " So, what are you doing here?"

" Shopping," Kayra bit out and walked into the mall. Enrique caught up with her, the cutest pout of his face.

" Come on be nice Kayra, I'm just trying to be friendly." Kayra stared at him warily, she had a sudden 'bad' feeling about this.

_  
I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more  
_

At the end of the hour she spent with with Enrique, she found herself laughing harder than she had in years. ' Perhaps,' Kayra thought, ' he wasn't so bad.'

Kyo sighed and shook her head at Tyson. He and Max had been practicing for hours now. She had Tyson had tied everything time they blade. She was glad she hadn't lost to him again. " KYO!" Tyson shouted and waved madly at her to get over to where he was.

_  
I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
_

Kyo stood up with a sigh and walked over to Tyson. As soon as she reached him, he stuck a flyer into her face. Kyo rolled her eyes and pulled the fly from his hand to hold it at a better distance. As her eyes moved from line to line and smile danced onto her feature.

" Awsome."

_  
Tap on my window, knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore  
_

Amy sat on the swing set at a park, just staring aimlessly off. " Are you always this absentminded?" Amy jerked and almost fell of the swing. An arm snaked out and held her steady. She twisted around to look at Kai. He gave the swing seat a light shove and Amy whirled around to grab the chains.

The silence stretched out as Kai continued to push her lightly. " Remember when we were little and Tala use to torture me?" Amy asked. Kai hmmed and pushed her a little higher.

_  
It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want  
_

" Tala shoved you down the hill?" Amy nodded, " yeah and I gave him a good beating afterwards." She laughed softly. " Anyway, you pushed me on the same swing." Kai froze for a second and Amy stumbled on her swing. Kai started and grabbed Amy again.

The action brought Amy around and their noses touched.

_  
I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
_

Silver stomped her feet in a very childish manner. " I refuse!" Alex Rye rubbed his temples ad gazed at Silver. " Why?" he asked simply. Silver crossed her arms and stared out the large window in her father's study.

" Because," she remakred stubbornly, " I won't go with Brooklyn, and I most definately won't go with AKI!"

_  
I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls  
_

Alex sighed and covered his face. Silver was impossible, " Why?" he asked. If she had a really good reason, he might let her off the hook...but just this once. Silver frown and crossed her arms. The silence hung heavly in the air. " You wouldn't understand." She muttered finally.

Alex motioned for Silver to come over to him and then he patted his lap. It had always been Aki's favorite thing to do before he grew up, perhaps... Silver's eyes lit up and she scampered over and sat down in her father's lap. She snuggled down and look up with adoration. " You can tell me Silver."

Silver chewed on her lower lip a habit she had developed around Kayra. " Promise you won't tell?" She breathed out much like a child. Alex chuckled and nodded.

_  
Tap on my window, knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
_

" Well remember the day's Aki was oddly happy around me?" Alex shuffled through his memories and frowned. Yes he remembered Aki being nice to Silver, just underneath wasn't charm...it was more of a pun. " Well I found out that he was because of a bet he made with Brooklyn, yeah Brooklyn Kingston."

Alex frowned harder, not liking where her story was leading. " Go on." Silver shifted and snuggled closer to him. " It was a bet that if Brooklyn could make me fall in love, or at least like him and he'd have to dump me at the party that happens within a month or so."

_  
I don't mind spending every day  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain, oh  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
_

Alex sighed and groaned mentally. ' Aki.' He was going to get it. " Silver you don't have to go to the party with Aki _or _Brooklyn." Silver smiled and hugged him.

" Oh THANK YOU!" Alex smiled wryly and kissed her forehead.

" Off now, I have work to finish.

_  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
_

Silver talked with a certain woman with slate colored hair. Oddly Silver thought the woman reminded her of Kai. But far warmer. A light smile crossed Silver lips at the topic at hand. " By the way Silver, my name is Kara." Silver smiled light again. " Kara...It was nice talking to you." Kara smiled and excused herself. Silver wondered out the balcony and took a deep breath of air.

_  
I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
_

" I guess I'm not the only one that hates to be coped up." Came a amused voice from her left. Silver slowly turned to head to look at a young man leaning against the railing and watching her. She slowly took in the fact that he towered over her and his laughing blue eyes. They were a rather unnatural blue and twinkled as he watched her. Silver than turned her body around too. The guy reached up and pushed his dark hair away from his eye.

_  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

" Kyler's the name," Silver remained silent. He dropped his out stretched hand. " So…what are you doing out here?" Silver shrugged, " Like you said, I like outside better than inside." Kyler broke into a smile that lit up is handsome face. " Ah Aphrodite speaks." Silver blushed and looked down at her feet.

She wasn't used to this and Kyler obviously knew how to play the game. " Don't worry, about my flirting, I'm not going to bed you." Silver's head snapped up with fire in her eyes. Kyler threw his head back and laughed. Silver scowled and punched his arm. " That's not funny." Kyler caught her hand easily and smiled good naturally down at her.

" I didn't catch your name." Silver jerked away from him and walked back inside. She paused at the door. " Because I didn't give it moron." Kyler chuckled after her. " You're right Brooklyn, she's a hand full."

* * *

**Author's Corner: **

**I'm really displeased with how this story is turning out. So I think I'll be putting this on Haitus for a while, so I can go in and add more detail and chapters. Becuase currently my stories are lacking alot...I just leave everything hanging.**

**If you have any suggestions, any at all, I'm willing to take them all!**

**AngelDranger:** Thanks for sticking with this story!

**Phasmatic of priscus dea Isis:** I really really hope I got your name right. Thanks for the compliment!

**Smoke-angel:** Thank you so much for what you said. I don't know why people are down...most of my friends are too. How weird is that? No this isn't related to anyother story, it's just a break for beyblade and just an AU!

**moonshine4352:** I hope this gave you a bit of insight on what happened! Thanks for reviewing!

**Blackraven-Ying:** Thanks for reviewing, they all count for me!

**randomdarkangel:** We've been past thi sright? I'm not making fun of you!

**Inoure:** Thanks for the compliment, it lifted my day. I'm glad you like it!

**Jani Rieme:** Well...I can't tell you these things can I now? Then there would be no point in reading it. Don't worry I'm just kidding. hehe...We'll have to see when Brooklyn makes up with Silver...as for the "mom" It wasn't "mom" It was Aki!

**Please read and review!**

* * *

© Copyright 2005 StarAngel Caelum SunSoar. All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of StarAngel Caelum SunSoar. 


	8. Simple and Clean

Chapter 8 **Simple and Clean**

Silver tapped her pen against her homework page and propped her chin in her palm. Her mind wondered back to Kyler, he hadn't showed up for the rest of the party and Silver had the most displeasure of seeing Brooklyn. Silver rolled her eyes. It wasn't like she didn't already see enough of him at school. She caught herself dwelling on the subject again and gave herself a mental smack. " Stupid."

_You're giving me too many things_

_Lately you're all I need_

_You smiled at me and said,_

Brooklyn jerked up as his bedroom door was thrown open. " What the…" Kyler waltzed in and threw a set of clothes at Brooklyn. " Come on up! We have to go!" Brooklyn rubbed the sleep from his eyes and glared at his cousin. " Go where?"

Kyler looked up with a surprised look, " Brooklyn we have to go to Aki's house, remember?" Brooklyn shook his head and got dressed.

Kyler sighed and sat down, " You got drunk last night?" he asked flatly. Brooklyn shrugged and tossed a black hoody over his head. Kyler frowned and dragged Brooklyn out.

_Don't get me wrong I love you_

_But does that mean I have to meet your father?_

_When we are older you'll understand_

_What I meant when I said "No,_

_I don't think life is quite that simple."_

Aki walked past Silver and stop to look at her. She had a fair away look in her eyes and didn't even seem to notice him. Aki cleared his throat and watched with amusement as she jumped. " Brooklyn and his cousin's coming." Her watched as her eyes turned silver, something he always enjoyed. But like hell he wasn't going to admit it.

" So?"

Came her flat answer. Aki shrugged, " Just thought you might want to know sister." The doorbell chose to rang right then. Aki walked over and pulled open the door to reveal Brooklyn and Kyler. Silver hadn't moved from her stop in the dining room, so she didn't see the boys. They exchanged greetings and names.

_When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say please_

_Oh baby, don't go_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go_

Silver tilted her head to hear what they were saying. She stood up with a sigh and collected her stuff. No point in hanging around when she knew what was in stored for her around here. She froze when she heard, " I'd like you to meet my _sister_." Unless you deaf, you wouldn't have missed the deliberate stress of the word. Silver groaned under her breath and made a hurried exit.

" Silver." She froze and slowly turned around, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. As soon as she turned she blinked several times. " Oh my God." She muttered and cursed silently at herself.

" So Aphrodite we meet again." Silver swallowed and faced Kyler and stared. "You…" Brooklyn turned to look between the two. " I guess you two know each other too." Silver and Kyler nodded.

_The daily things that keep us all busy_

_Are confusing me_

_That's when you came to me and said,_

Aki quirked an eyebrow and smirked, " So we don't have to introduce you two." Silver shifted and lowered her head, concentrating on her hair tips instead. Aki frowned at her lack of words and wondered if she was sick. As soon as the thought entered his head, he shoved it back scowling at himself.

" Are you sick?" Brooklyn beat Kyler to the question. Silver shook her head and turned. " I have to go." She whispered and rushed out of the house without a second glance back.

" What…" Kyler looked after her and then back at her homework. " She forgot…" Brooklyn scooped it up and they walked to Aki's room.

_Wish I could prove I love you_

_But does that mean I have to walk on water?_

_When we are older you'll understand_

_It's enough when I say so_

_And maybe some things are that simple_

Silver sat back in the hair salons chair thinking. The women washed her long hair slowly and washed away the shampoo suds. " Are you sure about this?" she women questioned, " You have wonderful hair the way it is." Silver reflected back when she had first gotten her hair done. The women had asked the exact same thing. Silver closed her eyes. " Get on with it, I'm sure." The women gave Silver long think black hair a wistful look and got down to work.

About 3 hours later the women whisked the covering over Silver's clothes off and washed her hair one last time. " All done." Silver stood up ad stared at herself in the mirror. She could barely recognize herself. A soft smile touched her lips. " Thanks" she nodded at the women and walked out to a store for something to wear.

_When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say please_

_Oh baby, don't go_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go_

Kyler was laughing at something that Aki said when Silver walked in. She had a cap pulled over her head, hiding all of her hair and a mischievous look in her wolfish eyes. " Hello!" she chirped and planted a kiss on all of the shocked boys' cheek. And up she dashed giggling. " Dude, you sister is crazy."

_Hold me_

_Whatever lies beyond this morning_

_Is a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothing's like before_

Silver brushed her hair and gazed into the mirror. She couldn't wait for Amy, Kyo, and Kayra to see. With a giggled and scooped her now knee length hair into a ponytail and into a bun that hid what she did to her hair. " Miss. Silver dinner's ready." A maid walked in a bowed. Silver nodded and skipped down the stairs, ignoring Aki who stared after her in confusion.

Natalie picked at her food and watched as Silver chattered lively with Kyler and every once in a while tossing a comment at Aki and Brooklyn. She suddenly wondered if it was right to keep…her from Alex. Natalie glanced over at Alex and watched him smile at Silver. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. She tough dryly, Silver was never suppose to set foot in this house nor should Alex have found out of her. She heaved a sigh that went unnoticed by everyone but Aki. He wrinkled his brow and silently wondered. His agile mind working, but not missing a beat at Silver's jib.

_When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say please_

_Oh baby, don't go_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go_

Silver hummed as she walked to Amy's house. She suddenly froze and looked over at the huge house. Kai's she remembered and frown, what was it that irked her. Sasatnehiel growled in the back of her head. **Look at the window! Look at the window! **Silver lifted her head and her hand automatically clutched Alexiel to her. She scanned row to row up and spotted a ruby red curtain.

She gasped and took a step back. Voltaire Hiwateri stood at the window with one hand pulling the curtain away. He stared down at her, his eyes cold onyx. Silver swallowed and tried to look away from his gaze. He smirked with malice and mouthed, _your mine_. With that he dropped the curtain, cutting off their stares. Silver stumbled and regained her balance when Sasatnehiel growled at her. She shivered at the effort it took her even to that.

" Silver?" She turned to look at Tala, Kai, Aki, Brooklyn, and Kyler. She swallowed again and turned to look at the window. Voltaire had lifted the curtains back up and was watching them.

Her vision swam and Sasatnehiel cried out in happiness and took over Silver's body. A dark sneer twisted her lips. She looked over and her eyes were blunt silver. " I'm fine." The boys narrowed their eyes, especially Tala.

" Are you sure?" Kyler asked, he didn't dislike her or wished to make her life like hell so why not be nice? He reasoned. Sasatnehiel controlled the urge to snarl, she wasn't weak. With a tight smile, " Yeah." She turned to Voltaire and bared her fangs to the boys didn't see and left.

_Hold me_

_Whatever lies beyond this morning_

_Is a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothing's like before_

" SILVER!" Amy squealed and tugged at Silver new hair. " It's SOOOO pretty!" Silver laughed and ran her hand through it. Kyo leaned over, " I think it'll look better in a braid." Kayra settled down and started to braid it.

" What got you to dye it?" Kayra asked since she knew that Natalie had demanded that original silver tips be washed out. Silver shrugged and waited as Kayra braided her newly died hair.

It started off with black on top until around mid-back and dipped into silver that ended at her hips immediately followed by true blue that was tinted a bit darker at spots. Silver giggled, " I really can't wait until I see their faces tonight, there's a party you know." Kayra finished and tossed the braid over Silver's shoulder.

" There's a party and I wasn't told or invited?" The two other girls nodded their agreement. Silver chuckled, " It's one of those long business ones…still wanna come?" The three girls shook their head and burst into laughter.

_Hold me_

_Whatever lies beyond this morning_

_Is a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothing's like before_

Silver slipped in earring that dangled lightly down to brush her shoulders. She wore a roman like dress that dipped low under her collar bone, showing her Wicca tattoo, three arks that were intertwined, and pulled her braid over one of her shoulders. The dress clung to her upper body and swirled down around her ankles. A lit knock reached her ear through the oak doors. A maid walked in and stared. " M-miss. S-s-s-silver." She finally worked out. Silver smiled softly and touched a finger to her mouth. " Shh…"

* * *

**Author's Corner:**

**I've been requested to update faster...well I can only update when I've finished which is at my own pace. I'll admit that this chapter has been sitting around my computer for sometime. I just never got time to upload it to Anyway my chapters are scatchy and aren't the best. But I like it this way, so people can fill in the stops themselves.**

**AngelDranger:** hehe...glad you liked it. Sorry I just threw Tala in there for the fun of it. There won't be alot of scenes like that though, so I'm saying sorry ahead of time!

**HeartlessDevil: **Thank you for review and I'm not quite sure waht you're talking about. Hehe sorry, I forget what I type in my stories.

**Tala'sTwinSister:** Here's your update, thanks so much for reviewing.

**AnimeLover8:** Konnichiwa, thank you for your review. I hope you enjoyed this chapter too. Well Ja Ne for now.

**freezewind:** I'll try to work on the details, but like I said I think it's better for the people who are reading it to fill it in with what they think should happen. Thank you for reviewing!

**Inoure:** Sorry for confusing you and I hope this was fast enough for you. I'll try to update faster.

**Smoke-Angel:** Hehe thanks for dropping by, I think I could have found a better song to fit, but I'm too lazy to change it XD

**randomdarkangel:** Oh hey how are you, I miss you tons! Sure be my guest. _Gives you a ties up Aki. _Have fun!

**Jani Rieme:** O.O You're right. Hehe, but like I said to everyone else, my chapter will come at their own speed. About Digital Blade, please don't flame _Wings to Fly! _That's the sequel, I think I sticked to the original story line. There is a bit more of a twist though, _hint hint. _Have fun!

**_Pleae read and review, you'd make my day!_**

**Wihout wax,**

**SCS

* * *

**

© Copyright 2005 StarAngel Caelum SunSoar. All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of StarAngel Caelum SunSoar. 


	9. Boys and Girl

Chapter 9 **Boys and Girls**

Silver giggled softly at the maid's expression. The maid looked horrified and rushed out. No doubt to find her father. Silver inserted her other earring and tried to clasp the necklace that Alex had wanted her to wear. A pair of hands suddenly took the clasp from her fingers. Silver's eyes snapped to the mirror where Aki stood. He finished off the necklace and looked at her in the mirror. " Nice hair." His mouth quirked up and he gave her hair a tug. Silver laughed and rested her head on his chest.

Silver and Aki realized what kind of a position they were in and tore away. Silver chewed on her lower lip and look over at Aki. " Why do you hate me?"

_Educated  
With money  
He's well dressed  
Not funny  
And not much to say in  
Most conversations  
But he'll put the bill in  
All situations  
Cause he pays for everything  
_

Aki looked at her and lifted his hand to tuck some strands of hair away from her face. " I don't…hate you." Silver looked him with dark eyes while Sasatnehiel fought hard wanted to taste his blood. STOP! Silver commanded Sasatnehiel and was satisfied when Sasatnehiel obeyed her. Aki had a boyish expression and gently tapped her nose. " I thought at first you were gonna be just like your mother." Silver bit her bottom lip and shoved the unwanted memories away.

" You thought I was going to be a gold digger." Silver picked up her blade, Salvation, and drew Alexiel's support from it. Aki dropped his hand and hugged a very surprised Silver.

_  
Girls don't like boys, girls like cars and money  
Boys will laugh at girls when they're not funny  
_

Silver froze. " What…have you done with Aki?" She splattered out. Aki laughed softly and patted her head like she was a child. Silver leaned her head back to look at him. " You're creepy you know?" Aki smirked and leaned downward. Silver leaned forward and their lips touched. They jerked back with laughter in their eyes. Silver and Aki wiped their mouth. " No, no, no." They repeated to each other, laughing at an inside joke.

" I'm glad you appear to have made up with each other," They turned to look at their father, " But-what the hell have you done with your hair?" Silver and Aki burst out laughing and Silver tucked her arm into Aki's.

" Oh nothing dad…nothing."

_  
Paper  
Or plastic  
Don't matter  
She'll have it  
Vacations  
And shopping sprees  
These are a few  
Of her favorite things  
She'll get what she wants  
If she's willing to please  
His type of girl  
Always comes with a fee  
Hey, now, there's nothing for free  
_

Aki and Silver were very aware of the stares she was attracting. " So we're friends now?" Aki asked giving her a grin. Silver picked up a bit-size sandwich and popped it into her mouth, very unladylike and turned to him. " Nope." Aki stared after her.

" Hey!" Silver stopped and wait for her 'newly found friend' to catch up. " What do you mean by that?"

Silver tapped her chin, pretending to think, " Damn, you're dense, I was wondering how could the girls at the school like you, on the other hand they are all airheads…" Aki cut her off with a glare.

_  
Girls don't like boys, girls like cars and money  
Boys will laugh at girls when they're not funny  
And these girls like these boys like these boys like these girls  
The girls with the bodies like boys with Ferraris  
Girls don't like boys, girls like cars and money  
_

Silver stopped and sighed. " You can't just expect me to forgive you and Brooklyn." She bit her lip, waiting for Aki's reaction. Aki sighed too and ran his hand through his hair. " Please?" he wheedled adding puppy eyes. Silver winced and avoided looking at him, but Aki kept it up. Silver finally grinned in spit of her and threw up her hands. " Ok you win."

Aki smiled brilliantly and turned around. As soon as he was sure Silver couldn't see his face, it lost the smile and was replaced with a smirk. _You're so easy Silver._

_  
Let's go!  
Eh, eh!  
_

**_Silver hummed softly as she clipped flowers in her grandmother's garden. " Silver." She looked at into her mother's deep red eyes. " Come on honey time to go." Silver frowned light and bent her head back down, " I don't want to go mommy." Alyssa's face grew dark with fury and she yanked Silver up. " Nobody wants you! You stupid brat! I hate you, you've been nothing to me!" The little Silver, who could have been not more than 7, bent her head, waiting for the blow that always hit her back. _**

" **_You've. Been. My. Death." Silver whimpered and tried to drone out the pain by reciting Psalm 21 from the bible over and over again. Please…_**

Silver gasped and sat up with a jolt, " Oh my…" She panted out and tries to get he scream out. Finally calming herself down, she sat in bed with her head bent like when she was a kid and let the tears fall. Sasatnehiel cooed softly and wrapped her black angel wings around Silver. Alexiel appeared in front of Silver and gave a soft smile. _Relax Silver, breath in and out. _Silver took a deep breath and wiped her tears away. Looking up she was Sasatnehiel and Alexiel floating opposite to each other. It was like light and darkness, yin and yang.

_  
Girls don't like boys, girls like cars and money  
Boys will laugh at girls when they're not funny  
And these girls like these boys like these boys like these girls  
The girls with the bodies like boys with Ferraris  
Girls don't like boys, girls like cars and money  
_

Silver smiled thankfully at them, despite Sasatnehiel being an evil bitbeast, she cared for Silver. Since they been through so much…and technically, Sasatnehiel is Silver and vise versa. Both disappeared, Sasatnehiel returned to her place in Silver's soul and Alexiel back into Salvation. But her presence echoed through Silver's pentagram necklace, assuring Silver that she's was there for her.

" Aki," she murmured, " he can help." Silver slipped out of bed and griped the wall to navigate her way through the dark to Aki's room. She was going to use the newfound bond. She stood in front of his door, wondering if she should go in or not, when she heard Aki talking.

" I'm not stupid Brooklyn, she trusts me completely." Silver tensed,_ not again_. She moaned mentally. Brooklyn's voice sounded hollow, so it was coming through a speaker. " Aki call it off, it isn't worth it!" " Brooklyn it's the last trick, she'll be out of our way for the rest of the time." " You mean your way, the other's agree with me, Silver may be a pain in the ass at times…but does she really deserve this?"

_  
All of these boys, yeah and all of these girls  
Losing their souls in a material world  
All of these boys, yeah and all of these girls  
Losing their souls in a material world  
All of these boys, yeah and all of these girls  
Losing their souls in a material world  
All of these boys, yeah and all of these girls  
Losing their souls in a material world_

Silver clutches her shirt over her heart. Mentally feeling it shatter beyond repair. Not in the way you feel when you and your boyfriend breakup, it was beyond that. It was like a white-hot pole that branded you, like a sword that had been pushed through you're stomach by a best friend. The betrayal was so strong. Silver visibly chocked on her shock and her eyes went blank, into a misted over gray. **_Please… _**Silver was only aware of the black in front of her vision being flocked with red and nothing else.

_**Please…****

* * *

****Author's Corner:**_

**Hate dislike...? Give me some imput. Silnce it's the summer, I get more time to write and post. If I feel generous enough, I might update twice in one day, but that all depends.**

**AngelDranger: Thanks for the comment! Your the best!**

**lil'angelgrl: Thanks, I hope you aren't too disappointed with the rest.**

**Jani Rieme: I'll definately check out your work, I ust don't have alot of time before, but now I do!**

**The Real Girl From Hell: Ok the Pairings at KaiAmy, KyoTyson, and KayraEnrique. Sorry If you don't see them appear alot, since I'm mostly toying with Silver, I havetn' desided who I should pair her up with.**

**Rissy-Riss: Interesting name. I think Natalie is the mother, I don't remember all the anems I give my characters, curse my short term memory.**

**Smoke-Angel: X3 You alway make my day. I think Silver added extentions to her hair. Before it reached midback and now it pools around just above her knees.**

**HeartlessDevil: Hope you weren't disappouted with their reactions. **

**Glimmer-glitas: it's perfectly fine, Thanks for taking time out to review my stories. I have a question, have you updated, because my Author Alert doesn't pick up all of your updates.**

**Tala'sTwinSister: Thanks you!**

**randomdarkangel: Duh Duh Duh! Don't kill him too bad, I still need him to be the fucking bastard he us. X3.**

**_Please read and review._**

**Without Wax,**

**SCS

* * *

**

© Copyright 2005 StarAngel Caelum SunSoar. All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of StarAngel Caelum SunSoar. 


	10. There's Gotta be More To Life

Chapter 10 **(There's Gotta Be) More To Life**

Silver woke with a start and sat up flinging her arms around in confusion. " Wait! Hold it!" Silver let out a piercing scream as her hands were shoved to her side and being held down. A hand clamped down over her mouth and Silver's eyes snapped open to look into the sapphire orbs of Tala. Satisfied that she wasn't going to scream again, he removed his hand. " Wha…" Silver murmured and blinked slowly at the boys that littered her room. Tala leaned backward, " Did you have to scream so loud?" Silver snorted and pulled the covers higher around her throat. Ignoring his question she fired one of her own.

" What IN THE NAME OF…HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?" Brooklyn was at her side in a second and had her mouth covered. " Be quiet, we're here to help you." Silver tore her face away from his hand and attacked him without another thought. Throwing her whole weight forward into a football tackle. " Help me in WHAT?" She shouted, the hurt from last night returning. " You can't help me you self centered bastard!" With each word she threw a punch at Brooklyn's face, which was all she was aware of, until a pair of strong arms locked around her waist and pulled her off.

" Let me go!" She screamed at whoever held her. Tala shook his head and pulled Brooklyn up, who was just ruffled, not hurt. " If you stop it I will." Kyler's voice broke through her fury haze. Silver slumped forward like a doll. Tears pooled again and the feeling of humiliation seeped into her. Sasatnehiel purred in her mind.

" Wild women," Johnny stated and Silver shot him a glare and yanked forward. Kyler hadn't been expecting her to move to fast and fierce that he lost hold of her and Silver streaked forward. Brooklyn, who had been nearest grabbed her and held her close. " Silver, stop it!" Kai who had been leaning against the opposing wall stood up straight, just in case if she pulled the move again. Silver trembled in his grasp.

" No…let me go, don't TOUCH ME!" She shoved against him. Tala sighed and walked over, hailing her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

" Put me down," Silver ordered coldly and pulled the nightshirt she wore over her knees. Tala walked down the stairs like he never heard her. Silver gritted her teeth and rammed her knee into his gut area.

_I've got it all, but I feel so deprived  
I go up, I come down and I'm emptier inside  
Tell me what is this thing that I feel like I'm missing  
And why can't I let it go_

Tala winced and bent over a bit, but didn't release her, he straighten after several deep breaths and locked her knees together with an arm. " Silver, the rabbit hole." The three boys looked at each other in confusion and Kai walked over to Tala. Silver stiffened, but settled down. " And Alice followed through." She grumbled out. " If Voltaire's ordering you around like before, you can just tell him to kiss my ass. I'm not in a good mood for this!" Kai actually chuckled at this. Silver stared at him, but he stared back like nothing had happened.

" What are you guys talking about?" Johnny caught up with them. Tala flung open his convertible car door and set Silver down in the back seat. Silver sent him a meaningful glare; that promised death and Tala shrugged. " Save it Sapphire." He buckled a sulking Silver in. " Sapphire?" Brooklyn echoed.

Kai got into the passenger seat. " Get it," Tala walked over to the driver seat and got it. Brooklyn, Johnny, and Kyler got into the back and locked Silver in-between Kyler and Brooklyn. " I'll explain, Silver and I use to go to the same 'school' and her code name was Sapphire."

_There's gotta be more to life...  
Than chasing down every temporary high to satisfy me  
Cause the more that I'm...  
Tripping out thinking there must be more to life  
Well it's life, but I'm sure... there's gotta be more  
Than wanting more  
_

Silver pulled her feet up to her chest and pulled the white nightshirt over her knees. " What's wrong Silver, it isn't like you have anything we haven't seen." Johnny sniped at her. Silver looked over with a glare. " You should shut the fuck up." Her flat tone caused Tala to look back. " Silver." He warned and Silver let out a sigh, not before reaching behind Brooklyn's head and whacking Johnny. Brooklyn sent Johnny a desperate look and gently touched Silver shoulder and winced when she jerked away from him.

Kyler sighed and wrapped his arm around Silver shoulder, drawing her to him. Brooklyn sent his cousin and shearing glare. Silver sighing and snuggled into his embrace, she defiantly trusted him over Brooklyn. " Where are you taking me?" Kai turned around. " What are you going to do about tomorrow?" His eye's asked in return without answering her question. Silver stared right back at him.

" Don't worry about me." She muttered out and twisted her new hair around her fingers, missing the glances of surprise at her choice of colors. Kai nodded and they drove to his house. " By the way…" Silver said when they stepped out of Tala's car. " How are you going to explain to everyone that you kidnapped me at dawn?" The boys looked at each other, minus Kai who just walked into his own home.

" We haven't thought that far…"

_I've got the time and I'm wasting it slowly  
Here in this moment I'm half way out the door  
Onto the next thing, I'm searching for something that's missing  
_

Silver walked into school with Kai, Brooklyn, Johnny, Tala, and Kyler, who was just shadowing Brooklyn to see the school. " You can leave now…everyone's staring." The boys broke away from Silver, and she darted off to find Amy, Kyo, and Kayra, and to avoid Aki.

" Eww…" Kyo sighed and set the plastic spoon down. " They call this food." Silver grunted absently and stared out the window. Kayra took a sip of her Coke and looked over at her best friend. " Cae, what's the matter?" Amy stopped eating too and looked over. Silver lifted her head from the cradle position between her arms and spilled her life out.

" THAT BASTARD!" Kayra shouted when Silver finished. The cafeteria went silent and everyone turned to look at Kayra. Kyo shook her head and gently tugged Kayra down. Amy frowned and a swear word on the tip of her tongue. " The question is what are we going to do?"

_There's gotta be more to life...  
Than chasing down every temporary high to satisfy me  
Cause the more that I'm...  
Tripping out thinking there must be more to life  
Well it's life, but I'm sure... there's gotta be more  
Than wanting more _

The loud speaker was suddenly blasted to life, making everyone jump. " What the…" Aki and his group looked over in confusion. (There's Gotta be) more to Life blasted on. People got up from their seat and started dancing and sing.

Silver blinked rapidly, " did the principal loose her marbles?" " Who cares!" Amy shouted over the noise, " Come on!" Silver frowned. Ok she was in pain and they wanted her to dance? Sighing and hoping this would help her mood, she flowed into the beat. The beat altered into a new song and Silver actually loosened up. Laughing and giggling with Amy over certain songs and watching Kai being dragged around, caused them to fall onto each other.

" Silver?" Silver turned to look at Brooklyn, chewing her lips and broke into a light smile and he swung her around on the table. The placed turned into a 'club'.

" Lets get it started hot!" " Get down dirty!" They laughing and several people had a dancing competition and the way they danced was dubbed, fucking with clothes on.

_I'm wanting more  
I'm always waiting on something other than this  
Why am I feelin' like there's something I missed...  
_

Unfortunately the principal had come in and the cafeteria was ordered into detention. Silver jingled her keys from hand to hand as she dodged outside and skip detention. Hoping into the car she dialed home and left a message. She turned off her cell phone and gripped the steering wheel. " Sorry." She murmured and turned off an exit. The sign read ' Airport 1/2 miles.'

_There's gotta be more to life...  
Than chasing down every temporary high to satisfy me  
Cause the more that I'm...  
Tripping out thinking there must be more to life  
Well it's life, but I'm sure... there's gotta be more  
Than wanting more_

Aki walked into his house and hooked his keys on the rack. Stopping he turned and looked at the empty spot where's Silver was suppose to be. He raced out to the garage and realized that neither the car she drove today, nor the keys were there. Running back into the house, he saw the answering machine. Dreading what he was going to hear, he pushed play. **" Hey, Aki you're probably listening to this first, and erase it and tell dad I ran away. I'm sure Natalie would be happy to hear it and you yourself will be celebrating. Was I really that fun to hurt? Were my feelings that unimportant to you? I'm human too, I may not be perfect, but who is? You?" **Bitter laughter filled the speaker,** " Keep thinking that, you'll be the last person who's perfect." **A pause and he heard a deep shaky breath,** " I'm leaving, going back the Russia. If you can do me a favor, the only thing I'll ever ask you to do is, please tell Amy, Kyo, and Kayra I'm sorry for leaving without telling them, that if I stayed…never mind… Tell Kai, Tala, and Kyler thanks. They'll know what I mean and tell Johnny to kiss my ass, he's still an asshole. As for Brooklyn…tell him I forgive him. As for you…I don't know what to say…I should thank for opening my eyes. And Dad…if you're listening…I love you, honestly I do. Even if I believed you walked out of my life all those years ago. If you want to find me…I'll be at the fountain…like always." **

_There's gotta be more to life...  
Than chasing down every temporary high to satisfy me  
Cause the more that I'm...  
Tripping out thinking there must be more to life  
Well it's life, but I'm sure... there's gotta be more  
Than wanting more_

The dull click signaled that the message had ended. Aki sank back into a chair. What had he done? He cradled his face in his hands and felt tears prickle at the back of this closed eyes. **Let them fall master. **He looked up at Rosiel, his bitbeast. The male angel looked down. **Let them fall master. **Aki took a deep breath and the tears poured forth.

* * *

**Author's Corner:**

**Wow...it's kinda hard to believe I've gotten this far. Well this story is almost coming to an end. A crappy ending if I might add. You'll hate me for this, but I'm horrible with writing happy, sappy endings. Ok well the ending isn't that happy and sappy, so don't worry too much.**

**Normally I would reply to all the reviews, but sorry, I don't have time today. I'm running late and my times almost up on the computer. So see you all next time! **

**Ja Ne**

**_Begging for help. When you read and review, please leave a song and the artist. I need the songs badly to finish this story. I'm running out of ideas for songs. So please help an author in need please!_**

**Read and review! Please and thank you!**

**Without wax,**

**SCS**

**

* * *

**

© Copyright 2005 StarAngel Caelum SunSoar. All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of StarAngel Caelum SunSoar.


	11. Where is the Love

Chapter 11 **Where is the Love**

Silver stepped off the plane and shielded her eyes against the sun. The icy wind hit her as she exited the terminal. " Silver?" She turned to look at a young man with light blond hair and laughing blue eyes. She gave a true smile and hugged the young man. " Connor, how have you been?" Connor laughed. " Oh just missing my favorite cousin and partner."

Silver's smile disappeared, " Did something happen?" Connor lost his smile too. " Silver, the Legacy lost a White Wolf." Silver sucked into a deep breath and pushed her own troubles aside. " Come on, let's get back down to business."

Connor picked up one of her bags and swung it over his shoulder, " I forgot to ask, how was your visit to uncle's house." Silver flinched and turned to look at her cousin. " Don't talk about it." She muttered softly and began to walk again.

" That bad huh?" He draped his arm around her shoulders and let her to a black Lexus SC430. " Nice car." Silver touched the black paint lightly. Connor took her cold hands and into his larger and warmer ones. " You'll never believe what pack leader got for you when he heard you were coming home to us."

_What's wrong with the world, mama  
People livin' like they ain't got no mamas  
I think the whole world addicted to the drama  
Only attracted to things that'll bring you trauma  
Overseas, yeah, we try to stop terrorism  
But we still got terrorists here livin'  
In the USA, the big CIA  
The Bloods and The Crips and the KKK  
But if you only have love for your own race  
Then you only leave space to discriminate  
And to discriminate only generates hate  
And when you hate then you're bound to get irate, yeah  
Madness is what you demonstrate  
And that's exactly how anger works and operates  
Man, you gotta have love just to set it straight  
Take control of your mind and meditate  
Let your soul gravitate to the love, y'all, y'all  
_

Silver smiled, " Try me, what did Aragon get me?" Connor smiled and opened the door for her. Silver slipped in and they tossed her bags onto the back seat. Connor shut the door and got into the driver seat. " He got you a Mercedes SLK350." Silver's mouth dropped open. " You mean it?" Se demanded, " Aragon, the guy who hates me, got me a Mercedes SLK350?" Connor chuckled.

" I told you, you wouldn't believe me." Silver splattered as Connor started to drive through the snow-covered road. " It's no that I don't believe you, it's just…he never liked me."

_People killin', people dyin'  
Children hurt and you hear them cryin'  
Can you practice what you preach  
And would you turn the other cheek_

Connor reached over and tapped her nose. " Aragon always had a soft spot for you, whether he pretended to hate you or not. He always had one of us watch out for you, sometimes he would even do it himself." Silver gapped. The man that she looked up to when she was little, the guy who ignored her and seemed to dislike her so much…got her a car on her return to them.

Tears rushed to her wolfish eyes. " Connor you have no idea how much I miss the Legacy." Connor smiled softly at his cousin and hugged her to him, while one hand drove the car. " That's why you came home to us."

_Father, Father, Father help us  
Send some guidance from above  
'Cause people got me, got me questionin'  
Where is the love (Love)  
_

" SILVER!" Silver grinned and hugged the girl that ran at her. " Yune how have you been." Yune hugged Silver hard, crying really hard. The gang appeared around them. " Welcome back Silver." " Move." The scattered people moved to make way for a guy.

" Aragon." Silver let go of Yune and walked forward to meet the pack leader. A tall, lean man stood in the shadow. He nodded and reached out a hand to cup her face. The move undid Silver. She threw herself into his embrace with tears. " I missed you."

Aragon let a smile grace his usually dark face, hugging the girl he considered his equal. He dropped a gentle kiss to her forehead. " Welcome home sister."

_Where is the love (The love)  
Where is the love (The love)  
Where is the love  
The love, the love_

Silver laughed softly along with her pack mates. The club door opened and a group stepped in. Silver looked up and froze. Impossible. The Legacy stopped their talking to look over at what Silver was staring at. Aragon ordered the gang to fan out. Connor reached over and squeezed Silver's hand. Her face had gone death pale, not an ounce of color was left in her normally pale face. " That's him isn't it?" Aragon asked his eyes trained on Aki. Silver nodded and stood up.

" Aki," Enrique looked around the club, " Silver said fountain…not club." Aki shook his head, " This club is dubbed the fountain, don't ask why." Tala scanned the club too. " This is a place for gangs, big money guys, and strippers to hang out around."

Amy shoved her way through to meet up with them, following her closely was Kayra and Kyo. " Well do you see her? Kai shook his head.

_It just ain't the same, always unchanged  
New days are strange, is the world insane  
If love and peace is so strong  
Why are there pieces of love that don't belong  
Nations droppin' bombs  
Chemical gasses fillin' lungs of little ones  
With ongoin' sufferin' as the youth die young  
So ask yourself is the lovin' really gone  
So I could ask myself really what is goin' wrong  
In this world that we livin' in people keep on givin'  
in  
Makin' wrong decisions, only visions of them dividends  
Not respectin' each other, deny thy brother  
A war is goin' on but the reason's undercover  
The truth is kept secret, it's swept under the rug  
If you never know truth then you never know love  
Where's the love, y'all, come on (I don't know)  
Where's the truth, y'all, come on (I don't know)  
Where's the love, y'all  
_

Silver began to walk over to the group. Aragon caught her wrist and yanked her down onto his lap. " You're staying right here, you look like you're going to faint." He whispered into her ear. Silver didn't respond. She just stared straight forward. Aragon nodded to Connor, who began to make his way over to Aki and the group.

_People killin', people dyin'  
Children hurt and you hear them cryin'  
Can you practice what you preach  
And would you turn the other cheek  
_

" Are you Aki?" They group turned to a blond. He stood at their left with a dark expression. Aki nodded. " Silver's over there, I can't say she's trilled to see you." Their heads whipped over and saw Silver sitting there in shock. Her mouth was opened and some one was supporting her from crumbling. " You shouldn't have come."

_Father, Father, Father help us  
Send some guidance from above  
'Cause people got me, got me questionin'  
Where is the love (Love)  
_

" Silver?" Amy reached for her when Silver jerked away from all contact.

" What are you doing here?" Silver's words sounded harsh. Aki gathered her close for a hug and earned a lot of stares from either side of the party. " Let me go." She shoved lightly at Aki's hold around her.

" I'll let you go if you promise to come home with us." Silver stopped struggling and peered out from Aki's arm over at Conner and Aragon.

" This is her home," Aragon spoke out softly yet with order, " We're her family." The group looked suspiciously at the gang and Silver wiggled out of Aki's arms.

" Please," Silver shoved her hands through her hair in frustration at her friends. " This isn't a place to talk." As if right on cue, gunfire shots rang out. " Oh shit!" Silver grabbed Aki and shoved him to the floor, as did everyone.

Aragon's face was strangely calm as she pulled out a gun from his black trench coat. " Get them out of here." He ordered Silver. She nodded with the same calmness and herded them out. Aragon grabbed Silver arm and Brooklyn turned to see what was holding her up. Aragon pressed his lips to Silver's cold ones and pried them open. " Go." He ordered and jumped up to begin to fire.

_Where is the love (The love)  
Where is the love (The love)  
Where is the love  
The love, the love  
_

" You better have a damn good explanation to what happened back there!" Amy growled at Silver when they stopped some distance away from the club. " Yeah." Another voice joined in. " Why don't you explain."

Everyone whirled around to stare at several men leaning on their bikes with females dangling off of them. " Get lost." Silver snarled. The lead man smirked and shrugged. " Don't want to, besides, I enjoy the show your gang puts on."

" Gang?" Kayra echoed. " Shut up." Silver spat back and leaned forward. " I told you to get lost Lance, you're a pitiful waste of space and time." She turned and began to drag Brooklyn and Aki behind her. There was a shot and a bullet skimmed her cheek. Letting got of Aki and Brooklyn with a hiss she whirled around and flung something at the guy called Lance.

_I feel the weight of the world on my shoulder  
As I'm gettin' older, y'all, people gets colder  
Most of us only care about money makin'  
Selfishness got us followin' our wrong direction  
Wrong information always shown by the media  
Negative images is the main criteria  
Infecting the young minds faster than bacteria  
Kids wanna act like what they see in the cinema  
Yo', whatever happened to the values of humanity  
Whatever happened to the fairness in equality  
Instead in spreading love we spreading animosity  
Lack of understanding, leading lives away from unity  
That's the reason why sometimes I'm feelin' under  
That's the reason why sometimes I'm feelin' down  
There's no wonder why sometimes I'm feelin' under  
Gotta keep my faith alive till love is found_

A small dagger embedded itself in the wall behind Lance, barely missing his ear. " Watch it Lance, your nothing compared to me." Turning to Kyo. " Get out of here, got two blocks down and there's a white mansion, get in by telling them the White Mistress is busy…" She paused to think. " Busy with a piece of shit." She spat out at Lance. Squarely her eyes met Kai and Tala's. " You can survive right?"

Tala nodded and moved past her to get the group down the blocks. Kai past her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

_Now ask yourself  
Where is the love?  
Where is the love?  
Where is the love?  
Where is the love?  
_

" Be careful, Amy's not going to like this if you don't come back." Silver grunted, her attention trained on Lance. They disappeared into the darkness.

" Just you an me Lance."

_People killin', people dyin'  
Children hurt and you hear them cryin'  
Can you practice what you preach  
And would you turn the other cheek_

They all sat in the living room of the white mansion. When Silver had said white, she hadn't been kidding. Almost every room was white. " How did she get wound up with gangs?" Tyson breathed out. Kyo shook her head. " I'm not sure, she never said anything about gangs."

Kayra rested her head on Enrique's shoulder, " She did mention something about another family." She pointed out and Amy nodded her agreement.

" Did you ever know anything about this?" Brooklyn asked Aki. Aki shook his head, " Father did mention something about being in a lot of trouble all the time…but I didn't think gang."

_Father, Father, Father help us  
Send some guidance from above  
'Cause people got me, got me questionin'  
Where is the love (Love)_

" We brought her up." Conner suddenly appeared at the doorway, supporting another gang member. " Speaking of Silver, where is she?" Tala stood up and helped settle the guy down. " She told us to get her, she stayed to deal with a guy called Lance."

" Really?" Conner muttered softly with malice. " he's in for it that fucker." He swore under his breath.

" Where is Silver?" Aragon joined them at the doorway with a bloody scratch on his arm. Brooklyn seethed under the surface at Aragon. " Off kicking Lance's sorry ass." Conner shrugged.

_Where is the love (The love)  
Where is the love (The love)  
Where is the love (The love)_

" Actually I'm done kicking his sorry ass." Silver came in. Blood mattered her hair and hands. Most of the blood seemed to come from herself. Wincing, she sunk down in a chair in a tired sigh. " It really hurts." She murmured softly and fainted on them. Aragon sent a glare at the men surrounding them. They hurried off and one returned with a med kit.

" Any of you know how to use a needle?"

_Where is the love (The love)  
Where is the love (The love)  
Where is the love (The love)_

Brooklyn stroked Silver's hair. She moaned and slowly came around. " Brooklyn?" She blinked rapidly. " What are you doing here?" He gave a small smile and kissed her forehead. " We came to get you to come back." Silver blinked in confusion at the kiss.

" Brooklyn." Silver chewed on her lower lip and cupped his face. " I can't go back…" Tears slowly dripped down. " You couldn't understand was it was like, I wasn't even being myself half the time." Brooklyn reached up and gripped her wrist.

" You're going back." He snapped through clutched teeth.

" No…she's staying."

* * *

**Author's Corner:**

**Carpy chapters. I'm really sorry, writers block has been a pain in the ass. Ok 2 more chapters to go and this story is finally over! You can all cheer.**

**O.o I got so many reviews and I just wanted to thank everyone for sending in songs. I think I have it down from here. (hugs everyone) I wuv you all. Ok now on to answering some questions.**

Dark Nadeshiko:** Ok...well I didn't do alot of detail in this story...so it seems a bit scatchy. Amy is with Kai and Amy belongs to AngelDranger. Tyson is somewhat paired up with Kyo and she belongs to Ookami15. And Kayra is with Enrique, she belong to Blaze-Draconia. By wonderful older sisters.(we aren't really sisters but we like to think so) Oh and I love Dan Brown. I've read all his books and yes Without wax is from Digital Fortress. My favorite is still Angel and Demons.**

Smoke-Angel:** They banned it? I never knew that...oh crap. Well as long as no one reports me...I guess I'm fine. I did say all the songs don't belong to me...**

AngelDranger:** Don't worry I'll be writing a more discriptive story after this. I promise you'll like. I already love Amy more than anyone in it. xD sorry, I've been typing away at it. Oh and i have some ideas for the story. It's kinda like V-froce where they copy/colone the bitbeasts. so yeah I'll talk to you.**

* * *

© Copyright2005 StarAngel Caelum SunSoar. All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of StarAngel Caelum SunSoar. 


	12. Blvd Of Broken Dreams

Chapter 12 **Boulevard Of Broken Dreams**

Silver and Brooklyn both turned to Aragon standing in the doorway. His arms were crossed with a dangerous expression on his face. Silver opened her mouth and Aragon silenced her with a glare. " You have no right to force her back to a place that she can't even act like herself."

Brooklyn stood up, " You can't take her away from her only family she has left." It became a battle of wills between to the two guys. " We are her family." Aragon sneered at Brooklyn and leaned forward.

_  
I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone  
_

" Hey!" Silver yelled and sat up from the coach, " My life, I decide what I want to do with it, got it!" She snapped softly and got up.

Aragon caught her arm as she walked past. " Don't you even let that thought go through your head." Silver tilted her head back and stared back at him. She jerked her arm away and bowed her head. She walked out without a second look back.

Brooklyn walked past Aragon with a hard look. " She's not a doll for you."

_  
I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
and I'm the only one and I walk alone  
_

" Hey Silver." Brooklyn leaned against the bookcase. She looked up. " When this is all over, come back." Silver took a deep breath and shook her head.

" I can't Brooklyn," She set the book back in their places, " And above all I don't want to." She remarked shortly. " Or can't." Brooklyn muttered from under his breath. Silver whirled around. " What was that?" She asked dangerously.

Brooklyn put up his hands and walked back over to Aki and the rest. " She said no."

" I don't understand why not," Amy scowled. " What does he have that we don't?" She sniped and shot Aragon a glare. The man merely shot them an amused glare and went back to loading his gun.

_  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
_

Connor walked over and dropped down beside them, " Tonight's the last battle." He muttered quietly. " Look, we're going to keep Silver locked up here, you're going to have to stay." He glanced at Silver who was watching him dangerously. " Right don't tell her anything, she's…got a temper."

" You think we don't know?" Aki asked dryly. Conner crocked a grin and hurried away.

Silver watched them with suspicious eyes before turning back to her work.

_  
I walk alone  
I walk a...  
_

" THEY LOCKED US IN?" Silver shrieked at them. Johnny shrugged. " I'd rather be here than out there." Silver sunk into a chair and cradled her head in her hands.

" Conner wanted it," Kayra explained softly. Silver looked up and moaned softly. They could do much but wait for them to come home.

_  
My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone  
_

The door was thrown open and everyone in the room was jolted awake. " Come on," One of the guys yelled, " We're losing Connor!" Silver jumped out and was out the door before anyone.

" Get me some warm water," She ordered, " Needle, tread, ice, and cloth." They hurried off to get the things she ordered.

_  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah,  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah  
_

Connor's eyes creaked open and he gave a painful grin, " Silver?" He asked. She pressed her finger to his lips. " Shh…it's ok I'm here." He grabbed her hand. " No listen." He croaked out. " Aragon set us up."

Silver paled and began to wash the blood from his chest as someone else began to sow the wound shut. " He's dead Silver…" He gave a gasp and fell into a slumber. Silver rested her forehead against her cousins and her eyes glazed over.

_  
I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone  
_

" I think she's taking it the hardest." Connor winced as he spoke to Kai. Kai turned to look at the injured man and back to watch Amy, Silver, Kayra, and Kyo practicing beyblade.

" Maybe," Brooklyn mused and handed Connor his painkillers. " But we plan on taking her back as soon as we can."

_  
Read between the lines  
What's fucked up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone  
_

" Will she want to go back with you guys?" He asked softly, " I don't think that's likely, it's home here, she belong for once."

Brooklyn scowled and refused to believe it.

_  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
_

Silver gave a strained laugh at what Kyo and Amy were arguing over. " I still think blue goes best with silver!"

" Hack no way, green goes better with silver." Kayra tossed an amused glance at Silver. Silver tapped her pad.

" Ok…so it's either blue for silver…what about red?"

_  
I walk alone  
I walk a...  
_

" Green goes with red!"

" Green? What are you? A freaking Christmas tree?"

" What's wrong with a Christmas tree?"

" It's retarded!"

" Is not!"

" Is too!"

_  
My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone  
_

Kayra grinned and rubbed her head, " Come on you two, break it up. Lets talk about something else."

" How about when we go home?" Kyo asked, " I miss it." Silver shifted uncomfortably.

" You're coming home with us right?" Amy asked softly.

_  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah  
_

Silver stood and placed her pad on the chair, " I don't' really know." She murmured softly and walked out of the room.

" Give her time, she'll come back with us."

_  
I walk alone  
I walk a...  
_

" It's hard, growing up thinking he was the perfect role model," Silver remarked bitterly to Connor. He smiled and rubbed the top of her head.

" I know what you mean, what about you going back to the States."

" Why is everyone asking me that?" Silver demanded, " I don't know…"

Connor sighed, " Silver you have to make the decision soon, they are going."

Silver fell silent.

_  
I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a...  
_

" Everyone got everything packed?" Tala asked. Everyone nodded and they got into the limo that drove them to the airport. Everyone got out and the gang took there to wish them goodbye.

_  
My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone..._

Connor stepped forward, " Well hope we meet again huh?" The guys shook his out stretched hand and Tala bumped shoulder with him.

" Where's Silver?" Kayra asked as she looked out.

" Oh," Connor's face fell, " What wanted me to say sorry for not making it. She had something pressing to do. She says she'll see you all again though."

" She's not coming back?" Kyo echoed softly to herself.

" I can't believe I'm saying this," Johnny grumbled, " But I'm going to miss that brat." They echoed in agreement.

" Well…there's out plane." Everyone turned one last time and waved before entering the terminal.

* * *

**Author's Corner:**

**Yes everyone an kill SCS-chan now. Sorry that the chapters are a bit sucky. Really really really sorry. Anyway one more chapter to go and I'm finished with this story.**

_Please note: After this story I will be writing another story. 2 or maybe 3. One of the stories is going to be a GEN-X story. Don't know what Gen-X? It's the kids on an OC with a beyblade characters. Such as...um Silver with Brooklyn. Their children are Alli and Alex Kingston. It's going to be a good story...I hope. But I can't start writing it until I get a caught of how many people will want to be in the story._

_So, if you are interested in adding her Gen-X kiddies just send a review with the following:_

_Name:_

_D.O.B:_

_Age/Grade(home schooled or such):_

_eye color:_

_Hair color:_

_Blade(if Blade-like name of blade; color of blade):_

_Bitbeast:_

_Personality:_

_Pairings(like other Gen-X kids):_

_Parents:_

**_Brooklyn is already taken._**

**Thank you for yoru time. Please read and review. Thank you.**

**Without wax,**

**SCS

* * *

© Copyright2005 StarAngel Caelum SunSoar. All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of StarAngel Caelum SunSoar.**


	13. 1000 Words

Chapter 13 **1000 Words**

" Hey think about the bright side," Johnny offered to the still sulking Brooklyn. " She's happy right?" Brooklyn shot him a death glare and moved away from him. " Or not."

" Leave him alone," Kyo grumbled at him, " He's still hurting."

_I know that you're hiding things_

_Using gentle words to shelter me_

_Your words were like a dream_

_But dreams could never fool me_

_Not that easily_

" The dance!" Tyson cheered, " Here we come!" He grabbed Kyo and dragged her on to the dance floor. Everyone laughed.

Enrique grinned, " Kayra." She turned and he smacked a kiss right on her lips before he too dragged her to the dance floor.

Amy grinned and tilted her head up to look at Kai, " Are you going to kiss me or be rude?" Kai grunted and all the eyes turned to them. He scowled down at her, telling she would pay for that. Amy grinned, not the least phased.

_I acted so distant then_

_Didn't say goodbye before you left_

_But I was listening_

_You'll fight your battles far from me_

_Far too easily_

He leaned down and gently pressed a light kiss to her lips before drawing back. " That's it?" Amy demanded with a glint in her eyes. " The great Kai Hiwatari is scared." He scowled down at her harder this time. Amy shook her head and muttered something about stiff backed boys before grabbing his shirt and kissing him herself with a satisfied grin.

_"Save your tears cause I'll come back"_

_I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door_

_But still I swore_

_To hide the pain when I turn back the pages_

_Shouting might have been the answer_

_What if I'd cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart_

_But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart_

Whistled and claps followed. " Kai got whipped by Amy," Tala grinned. Amy turned to Tala. " I'll whip you next Tala, literally." He threw his head back and roared with laughter.

" Hey man," He glanced over at Brooklyn who watched everything through hooded eyes. His hands were shoved in his pockets. " It's been what? Two months?"

_Though a thousand words_

_Have never been spoken_

_They'll fly to you_

_Crossing over the time and distance holding you_

_Suspended on silver wings_

" You can't just forget," Brooklyn grumbled and stalked back a frowning Tala into the ragging party. Tala shrugged and grabbed his date.

_And a thousand words_

_One thousand confessions_

_Will cradle you_

_Making all of the pain you feel seem far away_

_They'll hold you forever_

" Everyone quite down!" Mariah yelled into the microphone. " We have a special band here that's willing to play for us." None of the people trusted the mischievous grin that stretched her lips. She got off of stage and hugged and kissed Rei.

_The dream isn't over yet_

_Though I often say I can't forget_

_I still relive that day_

_"You've been there with me all the way"_

_I still hear you say_

" Hi," I soft smoky voice came and the light shone just on the band in the background, not the vocalist. " I'd like to dedicate this song to Brooklyn." Everyone turned in confusion to look at him.

_"Wait for me I'll write you letters"_

_I could see how you stammered with your eyes to the floor_

_But still I swore to hide the doubt_

_When I turn back the pages_

_Anger might have been the answer_

_What if I'd hung my head and said that I couldn't wait_

_But now I'm strong enough to know it's not too late_

The band stuck up a slow and low beat.

" They say you don't understand, but I do…" Slowly the light turned to shine on Silver who stood in the middle of the stage with a wolfish grin. " They say you don't know who you are, but everything isn't enough, not for me…"

Brooklyn stood up as if in a trace and wove through the crowd. The gang exchanged grins.

_Cause a thousand words_

_Call out through the ages_

_They'll fly to you_

_Even though we can't see I know they're reaching you_

_Suspended on silver wings_

" Nothing had ever been enough for me," she smiled down at him and turned in a slow circle away form him. " Nothing was ever enough for me…but you." The band began a faster pace.

" I'd sit in bed at night crying my eyes out over you. You'll never understand the pain. Maybe you might…who knows…you've hurt me so much before." She passed the microphone on to the backup vocalist and jumped down from the stage and run up to Brooklyn.

_Oh a thousand words_

_One thousand embraces_

_Will cradle you_

_Making all of your weary days seem far away_

_They'll hold you forever_

The lyrics continued in the back ground as the two stared at each other. " Well?" Silver asked softly. " What did you think of it?"

" What are you doing here?" He managed out. Silver tilted her head to watch him.

" I don't know, maybe to see you."

_Oh a thousand words_

_Have never been spoken_

_They'll fly to you_

_They'll carry you home and back into my arms_

_Suspended on silver wings ohhh_

Brooklyn swallowed and cradled the back of her head in his hands, " Why didn't you come back with us?"

Silver wound her arms around his neck and they swayed to the beat. " Actually boarded a different plane an hour before you guys." She grinned, " I've been a student here for the past two months.'

" What?" He demanded and gripped her hips harder than necessary.

Silver winced and reached up to brush some of his hair away from his eyes. " I'm surprised you didn't notice me. But then again…I went by the name Sapphire." He stared at here and put her with the silver head that had crashed into him in the hallways.

" That was you?" Silver shrugged and nodded slowly. " And you didn't bother telling me?"

" I wasn't ready," Silver frowned, " I'm sorry."

Brooklyn groaned and ran both hands through his hair in frustration. " I'm going to kill you."

_And a thousand words_

_Call out through the ages_

_They'll cradle you_

_Turning all of the lonely years to only days_

_They'll hold you forever_

He crushed his lips to Silver's and devoured her. " I'm never letting you go."

" Never say never," She whispered and her heart swelled. She rested her head on his chest. " Well…maybe you should say never." She grinned up and he kissed her a second time.

" Mine."

_**THE END**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Author's Corner:**

**Sorry. I'll apologize a thousant times to you guys for a dozen things. Like how long I took to get this out. How it's such a crappy chapter. Please forgive me. **

**Sorry, I've been busy wih school work and writing original stories. But I promise, I swear, I'll still work on my fanfictions. **

**Ok first off, this story is over! XD You can all cheer(SCS's stupid story is over). And something caught my attention, on the last chapter I said I was writing a Gen-X story. I don't think I made it very clear, but it is a character from beyblade and an OC! Like an offspring.**

**Ah well, keep yout eyes open for the next chapter to the following:**

**Wings to Fly**

**Broken Up Deep Inside**

**We Are Not Alone**

_**BRAND NEW:**_

_**Seeing Through Tears**_

**Thank you for sticking through this story with me. (glomps you all) It really means a lot to know my writing is actually out there.**

**This story is dedicated to:**

**Kristen: XD It didn't matter that you never really got this whole story, it matter's that you put up with me.**

**Monica: Thanky ou for putting up with my whining and kicking me (X3) when I needed to work.**

**Angel: (huggles) You gave me a chance to write a spin off(lets hope I didn't destroy your story)**

**And all of the other faithful reviewers and unique people out there that were kind enough to take a few minutes out of their day to read this story.**

**Thank you! I love you all!**

**Without Wax,**

**SCS**

**

* * *

**

© Copyright2005 StarAngel Caelum SunSoar. All rights reserved. Distribution of any kind is prohibited without the written consent of StarAngel Caelum SunSoar.


End file.
